


Touch Starved

by canismaj0ris



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismaj0ris/pseuds/canismaj0ris
Summary: Caleb doesn't give himself over to physical affection often, but when he does he melts into it completely.[cross-posted kink meme fill]





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fill found here: https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=499578#cmt499578
> 
> "Caleb probably has not been with anyone for a while and I just need him melting into whatever attention he can get from Molly and/or Fjord."

The minute they entered the inn room, Caleb’s coat was pulled from him. It was gone in seconds, before Molly moved on to the book holsters hanging across his chest. The minute Caleb pushed to take over, not trusting his spell books in anyone else’s hands, Molly willingly let go, moving on to his own clothing.

First, he removed his coat and swords, wrapping them carefully in the red and blue fabric. He was murmuring words over them unconsciously while looking over Caleb’s shoulder to Fjord.

Fjord was behind them, stripping himself of his armour. Underneath he had a simple white shirt. The soft cotton had been turned rough by friction, leaving his chest only half hidden. Caleb had to force himself to look away.

He spun around, reaching to put his books on the table beside the door next to Molly’s coat-wrapped swords. He only just managed it before Molly crowded against his chest.

In all of Caleb’s wildest dreams, he hadn’t expected to have Fjord at his back while Molly pushed him into his bed.

He was definitely not complaining.

Then again, he hadn’t expected anything to come of his feelings for both of them. After so long avoiding getting close to anyone new, he didn’t expect himself to take to these two new-found friends as quickly as he had.

But when the innkeeper had told them there were only two rooms free, Caleb had never felt more grateful. He wanted nothing more than to be close to the other two, without having to sneak around.

He mostly hadn't expected Fjord to be as cuddly as he was.

(Molly, on the other hand, he entirely expected it from.)

Getting on the bed wasn’t a smooth transition, but soon enough both Caleb and Fjord were lying in the middle of the double bed, Molly pulling at his waistcoat to remove that as well.

Fjord pulled him closer, pressing his chest against Caleb’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. It sent a shock through the wizard’s nerves, making Caleb tense up. Panic began to surge through his veins until he reminded himself that this was just Fjord, and he trusted him completely.

Molly lay down facing him, propping his head upon his hand. “You okay there darling?”

He took a deep breath, letting himself close his eyes and settle into the feeling of being held after so long avoiding contact.

“Ja, I’m good.”

It was nice. Warm. Almost ticklish where Fjord’s breathing ruffled against his hair.

It felt good.

He was sore all over, exhausted from their latest adventure and still hurting from the last battle, but the warmth of Fjord’s body made his muscles relax. It felt like he was melting into it the comfort, into Fjord’s arms.

The half-orc hummed against his back, the vibrations rolling through Caleb’s chest. One of Fjord’s arms was pillowed under his own head, while the other loosely wrapped around Caleb.

He seemed content, and Caleb wanted nothing more.

Molly shuffled closer, tucking Caleb’s fringe behind his ear. “It’s okay, love.”His fingers drifted lower to hold Caleb’s cheek, thumbs tracing small circles. “We’ve got you.”

Caleb’s heart shattered into sparks that showered through his chest. They had him, he knew they had him, and he could never pay them back for that. Could never explain how important it was to him, how immense it was.

So he just smiled, letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned further into Molly’s hand. He tried to press himself closer to Fjord, until he chuckled and helped to pull Caleb even closer, allowing their legs to tangle together.

Then Molly was leaning over Caleb, pressing a kiss against Fjord’s cheek, his nose, his lips. Then he moved again, kissing Caleb’s forehead. He smiled brightly the whole time, his tail coiling and uncoiling behind him.

“Come here,” Caleb reached out to put his arms around Molly, pulling the colourful tiefling closer to himself and Fjord. Molly obliged, letting himself be manoeuvred until his unusually cold body joined the tangle of limbs.

He pressed an even softer kiss to Molly’s lips, knotting his hands into the front of Molly’s shirt, fingers tracing the edges of the peacock feathers peeking through the fabric.

A hand wound into Caleb’s hair, carefully pulling on the leather chord being used to tie it back. Molly ran his fingers over Caleb’s scalp in small circles, trying to relieve the tension that had been there previously.

Once that was complete, the patterned changed to run through the wizard’s hair carefully. He looked almost in awe, as if the texture was completely new to him, contrary to how often Molly touched his hair. Quickly he fell into a pattern, Molly’s movements becoming more rhythmic.

It felt almost like Molly was petting him.

He hummed happily, unconsciously tilting his head to direct Molly where he wanted to be stroked.

Fjord chuckled behind him, rumbling deep in Caleb’s chest. “Y’enjoying that, Caleb?”

The answer bubbled in his brain but burst before it reached his mouth. He made a quiet keening noise, hoping it answered the question.

He was beginning to trust these two explicitly, and the comfort they gave him was intoxicating. Caleb might not have given himself over to affection often, and now he didn’t hold himself back.

So he drifted, falling into the warmth and touch they were providing him.

At some point, Fjord shuffled himself downwards so his forehead was pressed between Caleb’s shoulder blades. His arm hung across Caleb’s hips, drawing patterns where the bone pressed into the mattress. It was so gentle it almost tickled.

Molly had moved on to play with Fjord’s hair now, reaching over Caleb’s shoulder humming happily as he ran his hands over the rough stubble on the side of his head.

This was all Caleb wanted. To be carefully wrapped in two bodies, warm and safe after a long day, the edges of his world going soft as he fell closer to sleep with the two of them beside him.


End file.
